Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Cathrina.57
Summary: Esta historia es de mi amiga Rachel Nuñez...me gustaria que la leyeran. Todo es diferente desde que Estoico falleció, Hipo y Astrid estan comprometidos...justo hoy es el cumpleaños de Hipo y Astrid le tiene una gran sorpresa Mal summary...lo se XD
1. Capítulo 1: La vida nueva

**Ola chiquis que tal...lo se lose no deberia de escribir unanueva historia cuando aun no termino la otra. Pero veran este es un favor que le hago a una amiga asi que perdon si algunos capitulos son cortos..**

**Bueno...disfrutenla.**

* * *

><p>La vida es nueva ahora en Berk, pues las cosas son distintas desde que Estoico falleció, Hipo ha tomado el cargo de jefe y lo ha hecho muy bien para lo que los berkianos esperaban; Valka, su madre, le ayuda en las tareas del hogar y en la Academia, y como se sabe Hipo y Astrid están comprometidos, siempre pasando tiempo juntos, más de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar. No ha sido fácil adaptarse pero poco a poco todo se logra, Chimuelo también debe adaptarse también a su nuevo rol ya que ahora es el Alfa de todos los dragones y...a su manera ha podido manejar todas las situaciones.<p>

Hipo bajó las escaleras de su casa para desayunar lo que su madre había preparado.

Val: ¡Hola hijo! ¿Dormiste bien? Hipo se retorcía los ojos y bostezaba a la vez antes de responder.

Hipo: Sí, de hecho creo que muy bien (sarcásticamente), tengo demasiado sueño, de seguro me acosté tarde ayer, tuve que resolver un conflicto de propiedad…te imaginas má? Tuve que ser el que dijera a quien le debe pertenecer un yack y una gallina!

Val: Jaja bueno, nadie dijo que ser jefe sería fácil. Después de que declaró eso, le sirvió el desayuno a Hipo quien no miró con buenos ojos al plato.

Hipo: Emm ¿qué es esto?

Val: Carne de yack con huevos de gallina.

Para Hipo, no tenía buen aspecto y ya le rugía el estómago, ahora tenía un conflicto en su mente pero decidió no tomar el platillo.

Hipo: Sabes má, iré…con Chimuelo a la Academia, NO, mejor dicho donde Astrid, o mejor… Todo lo decía mientras retrocedía a la entrada y sin fijarse chocó con una de las flechas las cuales cayeron en él.

Val: Oh ja jajaja ¡Vaya como empezaste el día, y sí, ya sé que no te gustó mi desayuno.

Hipo: No, es que…Okey Jaja, oye má ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Val: Sí el día en que debes ir a ver a Astrid, ¿no?

Hipo no lo había preguntado en esa forma, el cumplía años ese día pero quería que su madre lo dijera aunque mejor lo dejó así.

Hipo: Sí…hoy es ese día.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH <strong>y que les pareció...espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos Leemos... Cathrina.57 fuera...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Visita Estraña

**_Ola, de parte de de la autora, muchas gracias pr los comentarios y por el favorito...son una gran ayuda para continuar esta historia..._**

_**Pues que no se digas más...aqui esta el cap.2:**_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en "Un Nuevo Comienzo":<em>

_ Val: Oh ja jajaja ¡Vaya como empezaste el día, y sí, ya sé que no te gustó mi desayuno._

_ Hipo: No, es que…Okey Jaja, oye má ¿sabes qué día es hoy?_

_ Val: Sí el día en que debes ir a ver a Astrid, ¿no?_

_ Hipo: Sí…hoy es ese día._

* * *

><p>Val: Bueno apresúrate si quieres encontrarla, ya sabes que ella no es de las personas que siempre estén en el mismo lugar.<br>Hipo: Sí… tienes razón, bueno, ¡adiós!

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, se despidió. Luego salió, alistó todo para ese día, montó rápidamente a Chimuelo y los dos salieron volando.

Valka se aseguró de que se hubiera ido lejos, ella sabía perfectamente que era su cumpleaños pero le tenía una "pequeña" sorpresa, ya asegurado el terreno llamó a un terrible terror y le dio un papel con un mensaje escrito para que se lo entregara a Bocón, quien también estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Val: Bien amiguito, ve y entrégale esto a Bocón ¿sí?

Acaricio su cabeza y el terrible terror salió volando de la ventana.  
>Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano, Hipo se dirigió hasta la casa de Astrid, cuando llegó, tocó a su puerta.<p>

Astrid: Hola Hipo, ¡Que gusto verte!  
>Hipo: Lo mismo digo my lady, ¿oye, vas... a hacer algo hoy?<br>Astrid: Ummm, pues...no, creo que no, tal vez vuele con Tormenta un rato... ¿por qué?  
>Hipo: Es que... me preguntaba si...<br>Astrid: ... ¿Quieres que pase contigo la tarde?  
>Hipo se quedó callado antes de que fuera a afirmar lo que había dicho.<br>Astrid: Pues sí, si...

De pronto, sin previo aviso Astrid se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, Hipo la ayudó.

Hipo: Qué pasó Astrid? Estás bien?  
>Astrid: Sí, si tranquilo solo me dio un mareo es todo.<br>Hipo: Mira... si te sientes mal es mejor que reposes.  
>Astrid: No! Estoy bien de verdad, ayer volé demasiado con Tormenta, supongo que es por eso pero ya estoy bien.<br>Hipo: ¿Segura?  
>Astrid: Si jefe, ¡tranquilo!<br>Hipo: Jajaja Okey! ...Oye Astrid, tú... ¿sabes qué día es hoy?  
>Astrid: El... ¿día en que me invitaste por primera vez a una cita? (Hipo cambió drásticamente de feliz a triste)<br>Hipo: Sí...ese día, nos vemos luego.  
>Astrid: ¿Te encuentras bien?<br>Hipo: Sí, no es nada, adiós.  
>Y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.<br>Astrid: Adiós.

Y luego Hipo se fue volando. Astrid también sabía que era su cumpleaños pero prefirió guardar su sorpresa para después de la cita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero que les alla gustado... Nos Leemos...<em>**


	3. Capítulo 3: Academia

_**Hola, lo se lo se me he tardado demasiado, pero créanme la escuela es la peor enemiga de esta escritora en cuanto se trata de actualizar historias. Gracias a todos por los favoritos y seguimientos, los amo un monton y la autora Rachel Nuñez lo agradece tambíen, ustedes son su inspiración.**_

_**Bueno los dejo con el TERCER capitulo de: "Un Nuevo Comienzo"...**_

* * *

><p>Después de haber hablado con Astrid, Hipo fue volando en Chimuelo hacia la Academia donde estaban Patán, Patapez y los Gemelos.<p>

Hipo: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?  
>Brutacio: Preparando algunas cosas para tu fi...(En ese momento Brutilda le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago)<br>Hipo: ¡¿Para mi qué?!  
>Patán: Para tu fiiii-¡NA mesa de jefe!<p>

Hipo no se sintió muy convencido de su respuesta y tenía la sospecha de que ellos algo tramaban, pero decidió ignorarla e hizo la misma pregunta que había dicho a Valka y Astrid.

Hipo: No me fallen... ¿saben que día es hoy?  
>(Todos miraron a otro lado y Brutacio casi ahogado quiso responder)<br>Brutacio: Tu cu...(Brutilda le propino otro golpe para callarlo)  
>Patapez: Tu cu-bridor, ¿no está roto Hipo?<br>Hipo: Mi qué?! ... Esperen yo no tengo...  
>Patán: Miren la hora! Que tarde que es, por que no te das una vuelta Hipo...(Lo iba empujando hasta la entrada)<br>Hipo: Pero...auughh bien, adiós!  
>(Y salió volando con Chimuelo)<br>(Patán se volvió hacia el grupo)  
>Patán: Cuando vaya a contarle un secreto a Brutacio por favor denme una cachetada.<br>Brutacio: No se supone que es su cumpleaños?  
>Patapez: Si y se supone que es SOR-PRE-SA! Ya lo habíamos hablado Brutacio!<br>(Este no dijo nada)  
>Brutilda: Y cómo vamos a hacer para que Hipo no se dé cuenta de que todo el pueblo le hará una celebración?<br>Patán: Ya saben que es sorpresa, o bueno, eso espero...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien...que les pareció se que es algo corto pero como dije el film no es mio...qu pasará conHipo, ¿alguien recordará su cumpleaños?, ¿los berkianos recordaran ser disimulados?, ¿Brutacio dejará de ser bruto XD?, ¿dejare de hacer esta preguntas?...bueno no los aburro mas y nos vemos en el SGT. capítulo.<strong>_

_**Nos Leemos...**_


	4. Capítulo 4:Discusión en el Pueblo

_**Bueno mis amigos, bienvenidos al maravillosos mundo de...olvidenlo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos, por cierto uno de vosotros me envió un no muy común reviews. La verdad es que no puedo dar información personal, pero si cualquiera necesita de mi ayuda pueden escribirme a mi cuenta de , o de lo contrario pedir mi facebook.**_

_**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo:**_

* * *

><p>Hipo, después de visitar la academia, bajó a la plaza del pueblo ya que en ese momento observó una discusión y debía arreglarla.<p>

Hipo: Veamos que pasa ahora amigo.

Le dio unas palmadas a Chimuelo en el cuello y los dos bajaron hasta el suelo. Dos Berkianos discutían.

Berkiano 1: No! Debemos poner esto aquí.  
>Berkiano 2: No, porque se dará cuenta! Él no debe enterarse de nada hasta que ella nos diga.<br>(Hipo aterrizó)  
>Hipo: Nadie debe enterarse ¿de qué?<p>

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla y con cara de sorpresa por unos minutos, hasta que luego uno de los Berkianos rompió el silencio.

Berkiano 3: Enterarse de que...¡los yaks están...muy peludos!  
>(Hipo volvió a ver a Chimuelo con cara de confusión)<br>Hipo: Peludos?!  
>Berkiano 2: Sí, eso es un tema muy poco hablado, ¿no cree jefe?<br>Hipo: Pues...si tú lo dices...  
>Berkiano 1: Jefe, usted no tiene que darse una vuelta en Chimuelo o ir a patrullar la isla, ¿algo? usted de seguro debe de estar ocupado con su cargo de jefe.<p>

Hipo: ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias por recordádmelo!

Hipo montó a Chimuelo rápidamente porque ya era hora de ir con Astrid, entonces agitó la mano para despedirse de los aldeanos y salió volando. En el aire se preguntaba una y otra vez porque nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños, ni su propia madre, y sentía que de seguro Estoico si se hubiera acordado y se lo hubiera celebrado...a su manera.

Hipo: ¡Que injusto! Después de todo el esfuerzo que hice ¿no pueden por lo menos darme un martillo o algo? Eso es muy egoísta ¿no crees Chimuelo?  
>(Chimuelo lo vio tratando de expresar que tenía razón con una sonrisa)<br>Hipo: ¡Lo que me falta! ¡Lástima de dragón!

Sin que se diera cuenta estaban llegando ya a la casa de Astrid quien estaba preparando su bolsa para llevarla a su cita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ummm... me pregunto que pasará después de esto, ¿cómo será la cita de estos tortolitos?, ¿algún día sabremos la razón de los mareos de Astrid?... eso lo averiguaremos luego.<strong>_

_**Nos Leemos...**_


	5. Capítulo 5: La Cita

_**Bueno mis amigos, perdón por el retraso...pero basta de palabrerías que aquí esta el episodio 5...**_

_**Disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por su interés en ello.**_

* * *

><p>Hipo y Chimuelo salieron del pueblo y aterrizaron en la casa donde estaban Astrid y Tormenta.<p>

Astrid: Vaya, ¡llegaste temprano!  
>Hipo: ¿Temprano?<br>(Hipo lo había dicho un poco nervioso)  
>Astrid: Jajaja tranquilo solo bromeo, ¿nos vamos?<br>Hipo: ¡Sí!

Entonces, Hipo y Astrid montaron en sus respectivos dragones y salieron volando. Hipo seguía sintiendo nervios cuando estaba al lado de Astrid, pero poco a poco se le fue quitando. Astrid tenía una mirada muy tranquila. Luego a Hipo se le ocurrió una idea.

Hipo: Astrid, ¡Sígueme!

Astrid lo volvió a ver y obedeció a la orden. Llegaron a un monte alto.

Astrid: Aquí no es donde...  
>Hipo: ¡Sí!<p>

Ese era el monte donde Hipo y Chimuelo habían descubierto un territorio nuevo, pero se veía aún más hermoso porque era el atardecer.

Astrid: Hipo, ¡es hermoso!  
>Hipo: Sabía que te gustaría.<br>Astrid: ¡Nadie me conoce mejor tú!  
>(Y le sujeto los cachetes con ternura)<br>Hipo: ¡Espera me sujetas muy fuerte!  
>(Astrid lo soltó y se sonrojo por la fuerza aplicada de más)<br>Astrid: ¡Lo... lo siento Hipo!

Ambos se quedaron por varios minutos acostados mirando el paisaje y de repente Astrid llamó la atención de Hipo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hipo: ¿Y eso?  
>Astrid: ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?<br>Hipo: Sí,...si me gusto, sólo que me... me tomaste por sorpresa.  
>Astrid: ¡Ah! no sabía que debía avisarte cuando te tengo que dar un beso.<br>Hipo: No ¡no! Lo que digo es...  
>Astrid: Tranquilo jajaja, oye ¿ya podemos irnos?<br>Hipo: ¿No te gustó el lugar?  
>Astrid: ¡Sí! Si me gustó, pero ya se hace tarde y un jefe tiene prioridades.<br>Hipo: Mi prioridad ahora es otra.  
>Astrid: ¿Cuál?<br>Hipo: Pues... ¡Tú!  
>(Astrid le dedicó otro beso en los labios)<br>Hipo: Bueno creo que tienes razón, ya podemos irnos...  
>(Se levantaron y Astrid lo abrazó)<br>Astrid: ¡Te amo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí esta amigos que les pareció...bueno...malo...desastroso...espero sus comentarios y sugerencias...paz¡<em>**


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Amor Verdadero

_**Bueno chicos perdon si es algo corto...**_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

_Hipo: Mi prioridad ahora es otra._  
><em> Astrid: ¿Cuál?<em>  
><em> Hipo: Pues... ¡Tú!<em>  
><em> (Astrid le dedicó otro beso en los labios)<em>  
><em> Hipo: Bueno creo que tienes razón, ya podemos irnos...<em>  
><em> (Se levantaron y Astrid lo abrazó)<em>  
><em> Astrid: ¡Te amo!<em>

* * *

><p>Hipo no entendía por qué Astrid estaba tan...melancólica, lo único que hizo fue devolverle el gesto.<br>Hipo: Yo también te amo Astrid!  
>Astrid: Júralo!<br>Hipo: ¿Qué? ¡No confías en mí!  
>Astrid: No es desconfianza, es... afirmar lo que pienso de ti.<br>Hipo: Okey, ¡juro que te amaré y estaré a tu lado por el resto de mis días!  
>Astrid: ¿Por la eternidad?<p>

Hipo en ese momento recordó la canción de sus padres y recitó una parte con una pequeña variante.

Hipo: Yo te prometo corazón, ¡amarte por la eternidad!

(A Astrid se le llenaron los ojos de felicidad y abrazó a su amado muy fuerte)  
>Hipo: Emm...me-rompes-los-huesos.<br>(Astrid lo soltó rápidamente)  
>Astrid: Lo siento...de nuevo.<br>(Hipo apenas tomaba aire)  
>Hipo: Vaya que eres fuerte.<br>(Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada)  
>Hipo: Bien, ahora sí, mejor vámonos o se nos hará más noche.<br>Astrid: Sí y...perdón por casi dejarte con los huesos casi rotos.  
>Hipo: Jaja tranquila vamos!<br>Y así los dos jinetes montaron en sus dragones para regresar a Berk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No deberia decirlo pero en el proximo cap. se llevaran muchas sorpresas...nos vemos...<em>**


	7. Capítulo 7: Atrapados

_**Hola¡ tranquilos no desaparecí, aunque si estoy atareada de exámenes...pero bueno, ayer hable con la famosa escritora Rachel Nuñez y la verdad les quiere mandar un saludo muy grande y esta encantada de que les guste su historia.**_

_**Yo también estoy agradecida ya que gracias a ustedes mi perfil es más conocido aunque no tanto mis historias pero bueno.**_

_**Agrademos (ella y yo) todos los favoritos y los comentarios, nos alegra que les guste y aqui los dejo con el capítulo N. 7 : "Atrapados"**_

* * *

><p>Despegaron y fueron muy juntos volando con el atardecer acompañándolos, Chimuelo y tormenta se volvieron a ver como si dijeran: "Que tortolitos".<p>

Mientras iban volando Chimuelo percibió un cierto aire enemigo, Hipo se percató y examinó a su alrededor y de repente una red salió de la nada y atrapó a Astrid quien cayó de su dragón.

Hipo: ¡ASTRID!  
>Astrid: ¡HIPO!<br>Hipo: ¡De prisa Chimuelo!

Por suerte pudieron atraparla a tiempo, Tormenta cortó las cuerdas mientras iban en el aire, y Astrid volvió a montar a su dragón.

Astrid: Que habrá sido eso?!  
>Hipo: No lo sé pero es mejor que volvamos rápido a Berk.<p>

Y de repente un dardo le dio a Chimuelo, lanzó un chillido y se adormiló en el aire.

Hipo: No de nuevo!

Hipo pensó rápido y activo el mecanismo de la cola para que volara, lo cual, aunque pareciera estúpido, funcionó, pero Chimuelo seguía inconsciente, Hipo lo sujeto y activó su traje, así los dos planearon solos pero de repente una red los atrapó, haciendo que cayeran en picada.

Hipo: Astrid!  
>Astrid: ¡Voy por ti! Rápido tormenta<p>

Ellas no pudieron evitar el fuerte golpe que se llevaron hipo y Chimuelo. Aterrizaron y fueron rápidamente hacia ellos. De pronto se escuchó una voz masculina.

Caza-dragones: ¡Detente ahí o tú también tendrás las mismas consecuencias!  
>Astrid: ¡Suéltalos ahora mismo!<br>Kainor: ¡Suficiente!

Otra voz masculina, un poco más grave, salió de entre las sombras. Astrid no dijo nada, Hipo trataba de quitarse las cuerdas de encima. Poco a poco un montón de hombres fueron apareciendo.

Kainor: ¡Vaya Vaya! ¿No te parece de mala educación venir a tierras ajenas niña?

Astrid no respondió al comentario, sólo lo miraba desafiante. Kainor fijó la mirada para ver a quienes había atrapado.

Kainor: ¡Oh Thor! ¡Que tenemos aquí! ¡Un Furia Nocturna!  
>Hipo: ¡No lo vayas a tocar!<br>Kainor: ¡Yo hago lo que quiera con lo que atrapo niño! Un Furia Nocturna, Un Mortífero Nader y dos jinetes de dragones, ¡creo que gané el premio mayor!  
>(Este lo decía en tono burlón. Hipo trataba de alcanzar su espada pero no lo lograba)<br>Kainor: ¿Y qué hacen por aquí tan tarde?  
>(Preguntó en tono sarcástico, Astrid lo pensó por unos minutos y por fin respondió)<br>Astrid: No vinimos a gusto, tú nos atrapaste.  
>Kainor: Cierto, ¡eres lista niña!<br>Astrid: ¡No soy niña!  
>Kainor: Como sea, no saldrán de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. ¡Póngalos en jaulas, a los dragones juntos y los jinetes en aulas separadas!<br>Caza-dragones:(Varios) ¡Si señor!  
>(Y quitaron la red de Hipo y Chimuelo y los sujetaron)<br>Hipo: ¡No que hacen! ¡Suéltenme ya!

Y a Astrid también la sujetaron, a Tormenta le lanzaron un dardo y la adormecieron, Astrid susurró su nombre y luego gritó el de Hipo, con una voz ahogada.

Hipo: ¡ASTRID!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wuou que suspenso...me pregunto que irá a pasar...¿dudas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿apoyo?...<strong>_

_**Nos Leemos...**_


	8. Caítulo 8: Búsqueda (Parte I)

_**Perdón por la tardanza...pero he tenido unos compromisos más primordiales...pero ahora si les dejo un capítulo más largo... agradesco por lo nuevos favoritos y los nuevos seguidores...ademas por los comentarios y las ideas.**_

**_Ahora y sin más preanbulos les dejo el capitulo 8..._**

* * *

><p>Mientras en Berk, aún seguían los preparativos para la fiesta de Hipo, pero ya se hacía tarde y a Valka no le gustaba para nada eso.<br>Patapez: Valka, ¿qué hacemos?  
>Val: ¡No sé! Pero no me gusta para nada esto, iré con el Brincanubes a buscar a Hipo.<br>Patán: ¿Y si no lo encuentra?  
>Val: ¡Lo voy a encontrar!<p>

Y con estas últimas palabras monto en Brincanubes y salieron volando para ir a buscar a su hijo.

Brutilda: Es mejor que sigamos, el jefe puede volver en cualquier momento y se supone que es fiesta sorpresa.  
>Brutacio: Entonces, ¡¿ es o no es fiesta?!<br>(Brutilda le empujó dejándolo en el suelo)  
>Patapez: Bueno, ¡Manos a la Obra!<p>

Mientras tanto, Hipo fue llevado a una celda oscura y solitaria, lo empujaron hacia ella y la cerraron, fue a aferrarse como si quisiera destruirla pero era inútil, lo único que hacía era gritar.

Hipo: Déjenme salir, repugnantes soldadillos, déjenme ver a mi dragón...  
>(Su voz se fue apagando hasta susurrar una frase)<br>Hipo: ¡Déjenme ver A...Astrid!

Una lagrima, una pequeña lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hipo, se frotó el brazo contra la mejilla y se fue a sentar a un rincón.

Hipo: ¡Vaya cumpleaños! Miren que lindo desenlace (decía con voz sarcástica).

A Astrid también la pusieron en otra jaula y también se aferró como Hipo.  
>Astrid: Cazadores estúpidos, ¡déjenme salir ahora!<p>

Dio un resoplido y se adentró a la celda, le empezó a hablar a su estómago como si fuera una persona, aunque no estaba tan lejos de serlo.

Astrid: Tú no te preocupes, vamos a salir de aquí, ¡te lo prometo!

Valka examinaba sus alrededores para ver si veía algo familiar pero fue inútil, entonces aterrizó en una isla y se dirigió a una cueva que avistó, para quedarse a dormir, obviamente no podía hacer la fiesta este día.

Al día siguiente, Hipo despertó con el sonido de gotitas de agua, entonces dio un gran bostezo y comenzó a estirarse, de repente un guardia pasó por ahí y abrió la puerta de la celda haciéndole un gesto a hipo para que saliera, a Hipo le dio curiosidad ver que quería así que aunque fue de mala gana salió de la celda. Cuando iban a mitad de camino observó hacia un lado y vio a Astrid quien palidecía al lado de dos guardias, entonces corrió desesperadamente hacia ella.

Hipo: Astrid!

Cuando llegó, alejó a los guardias de ella y la sostuvo en los brazos, trató que caminara para sentarla. Luego se acuclilló y colocó sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

Hipo: Astrid, mírame, ¿estás bien?  
>Astrid: Es sólo un poco de náuseas es todo.<br>Hipo: Has estado muy rara desde que te vi, ¿no estás enferma?  
>Astrid: No... no... estoy bien.<br>Hipo: Tu cara me dice otra cosa.  
>Kainor: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!<br>Caza-dragones: ¡Señor, la prisionera está mal!  
>Kainor: ¿Mal? ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¡¿Y por qué sacaron a los prisioneros?!<br>(Hubo un pequeño silencio el cual Hipo rompió)  
>Hipo: A usted, señor, no le interesa.<br>Kainor: Mira niño...  
>Hipo: Niño nada Kainor, ¡déjanos salir ahora mismo!<br>Kainor: Y si los dejara, que harían, estamos en una isla rodeada de mar, no pueden salir de aquí.  
>Hipo: Oh sí podemos.<br>Kainor: ¿Hablas de los dragones?  
>Hipo: Ajá!<br>(Kainor hizo un gesto para que los trajeran)  
>Kainor: Vamos a ver cómo te va con ellos ya que...no han comido e imagino deben estar muy salvajes.<br>Hipo: Ya lo veremos.

En efecto, Chimuelo y Tormenta no habían comido nada pero estaban sumisos, y si no fuera por la respiración, pensarían que estaban muertos y Kainor al parecer lo creyó.

Kainor: ¡Vaya vaya!

Hipo no mostró preocupación aun que empezó a dudar, de repente Astrid tuvo una idea.

Astrid: ¡Tormenta! ¡Oh, pobre de mí dragón!

Obviamente estaba armando un numero para que Kainor cayera, Hipo le miró confundido y luego le susurró.

Hipo: Que estas...  
>(Astrid le devolvió el susurro)<br>Astrid: Sólo sígueme la corriente...__

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿y?, ¿qué tal?, bien, mal, horrible, my corto...comentarios...críticas...<br>**_Nos Leemos


	9. Capítulo 9: Búsqueda (Parte II)

_**Bueno chicos perdon por la tardanza pero aqui el sgt.**_

**_Respondiendo a los comentarios anteriores...chicos recuerden que esta historia no es mia, solo le hago el favor a una amiga y ella no los puede escribir mas largos puesto que ya me paso toda la temporada y yo no los puedo alterar._**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en...<br>_

_Chimuelo y Tormenta no habían comido nada pero estaban sumisos, y si no fuera por la respiración, pensarían que estaban muertos y Kainor al parecer lo creyó._

_ Kainor: ¡Vaya vaya!_

_ Hipo no mostro preocupación aun que empezó a dudar, de repente Astrid tuvo una idea._

_ Astrid: ¡Tormenta! ¡Oh, pobre de mí dragón!_

_ Obviamente estaba armando un numero para que Kainor cayera, Hipo le miró confundido y luego le susurró._

_ Hipo: Que estas..._  
><em> (Astrid le devolvió el susurro)<em>  
><em> Astrid: Sólo sígueme la corriente...<em>

* * *

><p>Astrid: Oh Kainor! Nos has derrotado, ¡nos quitaste la última oportunidad para salir de aquí!<br>(Luego hizo un gesto a hipo para que la ayudara)  
>Hipo: Sí...Kainor y como nos derrotaste..., queremos despedirnos de nuestros amigos, ya que...todo gran villano le da su última voluntad al prisionero...y como eres un gran villano entonces...<br>Kainor: Por supuesto... ¡vayan a hablarle a los muertos!

Entonces, astutamente, Hipo y Astrid se acercaron a sus dragones. Astrid fue hacia Tormenta, quien apenas podía abrir los ojos, se sentía muy débil, por suerte Astrid tenía una reserva desde que salieron de Berk, entonces se llevó la mano hasta el interior de la capucha que estaba sujeta a su ropa y sacó una pieza de pollo. Luego captó la atención de Tormenta y se lo ofreció.

Astrid: Hey chica, ¡soy yo! ¡Toma!

Lo dijo susurrado para que no escuchara Kainor, Tormenta comprendió se lo tragó. Kainor ignoraba a los dos jinetes y Astrid aprovechó el momento para decirle a su dragón que se levantara. El sonido agudo de las cadenas captó la atención de Kainor, se volvió y observo a Astrid en Tormenta.

Astrid: ¡Ahora déjanos ir o hacemos pedazos este lugar!  
>Kainor: ¡¿Ustedes?! El furia nocturna está muy débil niña...<br>(Hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de Astrid)  
>Astrid: ¡Que no-soy-niña! ¡Tormenta ataca!<p>

Tormenta obedeció, rompió las cadenas y empezó a lanzar púas por todo el lugar.

Kainor: ¡Lancen los dardos!

Los caza-dragones se movieron y comenzaron a atacar pero un tiro color violeta quemó los dardos, era Chimuelo quien hacía el esfuerzo por ayudar.

Hipo: Esperen... ¡estamos en medio del mar!  
>(Astrid estaba en media pelea y le respondió de forma sarcástica)<br>Astrid: Sí hipo,¡ ya tengo en claro eso!  
>Hipo: Aquí hay alimento-¡PECES!<br>(Astrid lo miró como reafirmando lo que dijo. Hipo volvió a ver a su dragón)  
>Hipo: Vamos amigo, sé que puedes levantarte, vamos amigo, ¡vamos!<br>(Chimuelo, trató de levantarse, se tambaleó un poco, pero pudo caminar)  
>Kainor: ¡No dejen que crucen!<p>

Otra banda de caza-dragones bloquearon el paso de Hipo y Chimuelo. Hipo sacó su arma, lanzó el gas hacia los caza-dragones y los rodeo por completo, luego la chispa.

Hipo: ¡FUEGO!  
>Los hombre quedaron inconscientes por el estallido, lo que hizo que Hipo y Chimuelo pudieran pasar, por suerte hallaron una canasta llena de pescado, Chimuelo cambio su rostro a felicidad y ansias, entonces comió todo el pescado, parecía renovado, Hipo lo montó y fue a ayudar a Astrid, aunque parecía que tenía todo bajo control.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y ¿que tal?, hoy les dare mis sinceras disculpas regalandoles... -<em>**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sorpresa

_**-... la continuación del capítulo anterior. Así que aquí esta el capítulo 10 y la salvación de nuestros heroes, pero porque se llamará "La sorpresa" .**_

_**Descubranlo ahora mismo... ¡YA!**_

* * *

><p>Hipo se quedó atónito al ver a Astrid tan fuerte, y sin pensarlo, le dijo a Chimuelo que la defendiera.<p>

Kainor: No... ¡NO! ¡ACABENLOS!  
>Caza-dragones: Señor, somos muy pocos.<br>(Kainor observó a su alrededor y vio que tenía razón)  
>Hipo: ¡Vamos Astrid!<p>

Kainor no quería dejar las cosas así, tomó una ballesta y lanzó una flecha, está pinchó una de las patas de Tormenta, quién estaba en dirección hacia la salida, dio un chillido y tiró a Astrid.

Hipo: No... ¡No otra vez! ¡Vamos Chimuelo!

Chimuelo fue veloz como el río corriendo y atrapó a Astrid, Tormenta se quitó por sí sola la flecha pero estaba adolorida, Hipo sintió un gran alivio ver a su prometida en...patas de Chimuelo. Mientras tanto, Valka estaba cansada de ver sólo océano y por fin logró avistar a Hipo y Astrid.

Val: ¿En dónde te habías metido?  
>(Hipo sonrió)<br>Hipo: Larga historia mamá.

Volaron todos hasta que llegaron a Berk. Patapez los vio y anunció al pueblo.

Patapez: ¡Miren! ¡Es el Jefe!

Tocaron tierra firme, apenas Astrid aterrizó, corrió a donde Tormenta a examinar su pata, no era gran cosa pero le había preocupado. Hipo vio que el pueblo estaba adornado, no sospechaba de nada así que preguntó.

Hipo: Oigan... ¿qué son todos estos adornos?

Todos se quedaron callados. Valka se acercó a Hipo y puso su mano en su hombro mostrándole todo.

Val: Jejeje... Pues lo que ves aquí, hijo, era tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.  
>Hipo: ¡¿Cumpleaños?! Entonces...<br>Val: ¡Sí! Yo sabía que cumplías años hijo, puedo no haber estado todo este tiempo contigo, pero siempre recordé el día en que viniste al mundo.  
>Hipo: Pero, como lo sabían...<br>Val: Yo les dije y nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer una fiesta, pero por obvias razones...  
>Patán: ¿Y que esperamos? ¡A celebrar!<br>Astrid: ¡Esperen Esperen!  
>(Todos volvieron la mirada, incluso Hipo)<br>Astrid: ¡Yo quiero darle mi regalo al festejado!  
>(Entonces Astrid se acercó a Hipo)<br>Hipo: ¡¿Regalo?!  
>Astrid: ¡Sí!<br>Hipo: Pero...Astrid, si quieres me lo puedes dar después, debes estar cansada.  
>Astrid: ¡ESTO no puede esperar!<br>(Y cuando dijo esto miro a su barriga, Astrid sintió una pequeña curva.)  
>Hipo: ¡¿Es...es enserio?!<br>(Astrid afirmó emocionada con la cabeza)  
>Hipo: ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Lo escucharon!<p>

Se dirigió hacia la aldea, Astrid lo miraba contenta y con los ojos medio llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Luego Hipo se volvió hacia su prometida.

Astrid: ¿Vez? ¡Tú regalo no podía esperar!  
>Hipo: Todos los mareos, las náuseas...eran por eso.<br>Astrid: ¡Sí!  
>Hipo: ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?<br>Astrid: No quería arruinar la sorpresa.  
>(Hipo volvió a ver a su madre)<br>Val: A mí no me veas yo no sabía nada.  
>(Hipo sostuvo las mejillas de Astrid y le sembró un beso)<br>Val: Ahora sí pueden celebrar.

Hipo luego la soltó y los dos enamorados vieron a la aldea muy feliz.

Astrid: ¿Creo que el Jefe debe ir a celebrar su cumpleaños como se lo merece no?  
>Hipo: Pues...Sólo el hecho de que estés aquí, ¡hace que mi cumpleaños sea perfecto!<br>(Tocó la punta de la nariz de Astrid con el dedo índice y le dio un pequeño beso)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwwwwwww no son adorables y bueno para los que me dijeron, pues... TA DA ¡tenían razón...Astrid si estaba embarazada!<br>Les arruino el momento...proximo cap. "Matrimonio".**_

_**Nos Leemos... **_


	11. Capítulo 11: Matrimonio

**_¡No estoy muerta! jajaj, perdon chicos por la demora es que tuve algunos inconvenientes... Bueno ¡que no se diga má e inicie la función!..._**

* * *

><p>Hipo y Astrid fueron abrazados a celebrar lo que quedaba de la fiesta y en eso tuvo una idea.<p>

Hipo: ¿Y si nos casamos?  
>Astrid: ¡¿Ahora?!<br>Hipo: Pues...no veo porqué no.  
>(Astrid hizo como si contuviera la respiración antes de responder)<br>Astrid: Pues...¡SÍ!  
>Hipo: Entonces, no se hable más.<br>Y prepararon todo lo que se refería a la boda. Ya para tarde todo estaba listo, y Bocón junto con Gothi fueron los encargados en casar a Hipo y Astrid.

Bocón: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, juras estar con Astrid ¿para cuidarla y amarla?  
>Hipo: Por el resto de mis días.<br>Bocón: Astrid Hofferson, juras estar con Hipo ¿para ayudarlo y amarlo?  
>Astrid: ¡Lo juro!<br>Bocón: Bien, con esto dicho, ¡los declaro esposos!  
>(Gothi los asintió para que fuera oficial)<br>Bocón: ¡Ya puedes besarla Hipo!  
>Hipo: ¡Será un placer!<p>

Y le dedicó un romántico beso, todos celebraron, Valka tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de felicidad, ella susurró con voz quebradiza.

Val: ¡Que rápido que creciste hijo!

Mientras, Hipo miraba con ternura a su nueva esposa.

Hipo: Eres tan hermosa, ¿lo sabes?  
>Astrid: ¿Sólo yo?<br>Hipo: Pues... ¿sí?  
>Astrid: Y la o el que está aquí dentro ¿qué? ¡¿No cuenta?!<br>Hipo: ¡Oh cierto!  
>(Y se agachó y besó la barriga de Astrid)<br>Astrid: Estoy segura que serás un excelente papá querido.  
>Hipo: Y tú serás una excelente mamá.<br>Val: ¿Y yo?  
>(Hipo hecho una carcajada)<br>Hipo: Y tú serás la mejor abuela, jajaja.  
>(Valka abrazó a su hijo)<br>Val: ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo, y sé que tu padre también lo está!  
>Hipo: ¡Gracias má!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww no son hermosos esos dos tórtolos... proimamente el nacimiento...¡solo en cines y tambn en 3D! XD<strong>_


	12. Capítulo 12: Nacimiento

_**¡AQUÍ TA!...**_

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses y la curva de la barriga de Astrid estaba siendo más y más evidente, Hipo no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por lo que necesitara Astrid. Hasta que por fin fue el día, ya había nacido, la familia de Astrid la ayudó para que naciera, era una hermosa bebe, Astrid la sostenía en brazos cuando Hipo entró para ver si necesitaba algo. Astrid lo miró con una sonrisa.<p>

Astrid: ¡Tranquilo! No muerde.

Hipo se acercó para ver a la bebe, ella era muy bonita, su rostro era suave como el pétalo de una flor y estaba dormida.

Hipo: Wow...es... es muy hermosa.  
>Astrid: ¿Quieres sostenerla?<br>Hipo: No, ¡no! Es que yo no sé...  
>Astrid: ¡Vamos, no es difícil! Es más difícil enfrentarse a un montón de dragones salvajes.<p>

Hipo estaba tembloroso, Astrid le dio a la bebe en brazos e Hipo no era tan malo en eso, mientras miraba a la bebé, le preguntó algo a Astrid.

Hipo: ¿Y cómo se llamará?  
>Astrid: Pues...no sé, me gustaría que fuera un nombre con A y con una letra de tu nombre.<br>Hipo: Mmm... ¿Alina?  
>Astrid: ¿Alina?<br>Hipo: ¡Sí! Tiene una A de Astrid y una I de hIpo.  
>Astrid: Me parece un genial nombre.<br>Hipo: Entonces, ¡se llama Alina!  
>(Valka se acercó hasta donde estaban)<br>Val: ¡Hola hola!  
>(Hipo fue hacia su madre para enseñarle a la nueva integrante)<br>Hipo: ¡Mira mamá! Mira nuestra hija.  
>Val: Que linda que es Hipo, y ¿cómo se llama?<br>Hipo: Alina.  
>Val: Es un nombre muy lindo y creo que le queda perfecto.<br>Hipo: ¡Gracias má!  
>(Valka se despidió para dar la gran noticia al pueblo)<br>Valka: ¡Ya nació! ¡Es una hermosa niña llamada Alina!  
>(Todo la aldea se puso a celebrar y a gritar " Viva el jefe, Viva el jefe")<br>(Hipo y Astrid oían desde adentro)  
>Astrid: ¡¿Oyes eso Hipo?!<br>Hipo: ¡Ahora no quiero saber de otra cosa más que mirarte mi guerrera!  
>Y le dio un beso en los labios.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos leemos... <strong>_


	13. Capítulo 13: Alina

_**Alina nació...¡ahhhhhhh!**_

* * *

><p>Astrid luego le sonrió y dio un bostezo.<p>

Astrid: Creo que podemos dormir, ahora sí que estoy cansada.  
>Hipo: Pienso lo mismo.<br>Y los 3 se acostaron en la cama para reposar después de varios meses de ocupación.

~~2 años después~~  
>Astrid: ¡Ven Alina, ven hija!<p>

Ya la hija de Hipo y Astrid estaba creciendo, tenía dos años y Astrid le enseñaba a caminar, Alina era muy risueña, y su rostro era muy lindo, su cabello tenía un poco de Hipo y Astrid, su cabello era lacio, de color marrón-rojizo y tenía algunos mechones rubios. Patán y los demás chicos llegaron para verla, no la conocían todavía, Patapez la alzó con los brazos.

Astrid: Ten cuidado por favor.  
>Patapez: ¡Tranquila!<p>

En ese momento Hipo llegó en Chimuelo después de patrullar un poco la isla. Se dirigió a Astrid para decirle algo y luego le dio un pequeño beso.

Hipo: ¡Hola amor!  
>Astrid:¡ Hola!<br>Brutilda: Jeje esto me huele a amor...  
>Brutacio: ¡Yo no fui!<br>Brutilda: Tú no...¡estúpido!  
>Patán: ¡Dámela Patapez!<br>(Patapez se la dio con mucho cuidado)  
>Patán: ¡Ven con el tío patán!<br>Hipo: ¡¿Tío Patán?!

Lo dijo en tono burlón, al cual, él respondió.

Patán: Yo...  
>De repente Alina le pellizcó la nariz.<br>Patán: ¡Auuucchh!  
>(Alina se reía a carcajadas...a su manera)<br>Hipo: Parece que le agradas Patán jajaja.  
>Patán: Si...ya lo noté.<br>Astrid: ¿Alina?

Luego ésta volvió a ver a su madre he hizo una mueca de enojo, después empezó a llorar, Patán se la entregó a Hipo rápidamente y se tapó los oídos.

Hipo: Shht. Shht. Shht.  
>Patán: ¡¿No hay una palanca que le baje el volumen o algo?!<br>Hipo: Toma Astrid.

Astrid la mecía de un lado al otro y como por arte de magia, hizo silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ahora ustedes que dicen...¿magia o no?<strong>_


	14. Capítulo 14:Regreso y Secuestro

_**Hola...para los que no saben la autora nos envio un mensaje, este se puede ver en los reviews de la historia.**_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

_Alina volvió a ver a su madre he hizo una mueca de enojo, después empezó a llorar, Patán se la entregó a Hipo rápidamente y se tapó los oídos._

_Hipo: Shht. Shht. Shht.  
>Patán: ¡¿No hay una palanca que le baje el volumen o algo?!<br>Hipo: Toma Astrid._

_Astrid la mecía de un lado al otro y como por arte de magia, hizo silencio._

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso de un conocido:<strong>

Brutacio: Como es que... ¡Astrid hizo magia!  
>Patapez: No creo que sea magia...Creo que eso es...<br>Hipo: ¡Ser una buena madre!  
>(Astrid se sonrojó, seguía meciendo a Alina hasta que se quedó dormida)<br>Brutilda: ¡Que linda como duerme!

Todos veían dormir a la bebe. Patán miró a otro lado y observó un barco muy extraño.

Patán: Hipo, ¿mandaste a un barco a traer alguna cosa?  
>Hipo: ¡No!<br>(Patán le señaló el barco y por algún motivo le pareció familiar)  
>Hipo: Astrid, ve a la casa, no me gusta para nada ese barco, y procura que Alina no salga ¿de acuerdo?<br>Astrid: Pero...  
>(Hipo le dio un veloz beso en los labios en forma de despedida)<br>Hipo: ¡Te amo!

Astrid los observó a todos irse hasta el barco, ella deseaba acompañarlos pero no podía dejar a su hija sola así que fue corriendo hasta la casa con la niña pero Tormenta la detuvo y ésta le hizo un gesto de que la montara para llegar más rápido. Cuando ya estuvieron en la casa, Valka acomodaba muebles y cuando miró a Astrid la vio muy preocupada.

Val: Astrid, ¿que pasa?  
>Astrid: Hay un barco en los muelles de Berk, pero no es de los nuestros, Hipo fue a ver quién era pero me preocupa y quiero ir a acompañarlo.<br>Val: Si Hipo te dijo que vinieras para acá, es porque quiere protegerte y no quiere que nada te pase.  
>Astrid: ¡Lo sé! Pero si él me protege, ¿quién lo protege a él?<br>Val: Confía en él Astrid.

Ella miró hacia otra dirección evadiendo la mirada de Valka. Fue arriba y dejó a la niña en la cuna y empezó a mecerla.

Astrid: Espero que tu padre esté bien.

Mientras, Hipo y los otros bajaron a los muelles. El barco estaba anclado pero no parecía que alguien estuviera ahí.

Hipo: Chimuelo, ¡rodea el barco! ¡Y los demás dragones también! Chicos, vamos por el otro lado.

Fueron sigilosos y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando alguien saltó del barco.

Hipo: ¡Ay no!  
>Kainor: ¡Ay sí! ¿Me extrañaste pequeño estorbo?<br>Patapez: ¿Ya se conocen?  
>Hipo: Se podría decir...<br>Kainor: Sólo quería avisarte que mis hombres rodearon la isla y tomaran TODO lo que encuentren.  
>Hipo: ¿A qué te refieres?<br>De pronto un grito desesperado se oyó a lo lejos.

**Secuestro:**

(Con voz ahogada, Hipo declaró)  
>Hipo: ¡Astrid!<br>Kainor: Ah, es ella. El otro estorbo.  
>Hipo: ¡Con ella no te metas!<br>(Y tomó su espada y empezó a atacarlo)  
>Kainor: Si me hieres, ¡la niña no la cuenta!<br>Hipo: ¿La niña?  
>Kainor: ¿Crees que no sé qué tienes una hija? ¡Es por eso que vine aquí! ¡Tú me dejaste sin nada y ahora sólo quiero devolverte el favor!<p>

Hipo lo soltó inmediatamente. De repente vio a un hombre corriendo con un algo abultado en manos y le gritó a Kainor.

Caza-dragones: ¡La tenemos señor!  
>Kainor: ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero!<br>Hipo: ¡No soy adivino Kainor!  
>Kainor: Tu furia Nocturna, te puedo dar a tu hija ahora mismo ¡si me das a ese dragón!<br>(Hipo se quedó callado, mirándolo desafiante)  
>Kainor: Eso pensé...ya sabes mis condiciones.<p>

Luego se dio la vuelta y camino en estilo triunfal hacia su barco, Hipo se quedó inmóvil, no supo que hacer o decir. Astrid vino en Tormenta hasta donde estaban todos y se dirigió hasta Hipo.

Astrid: Hipo, secuestraron a... ¿Hipo?  
>Hipo: Yo...<br>Astrid: ¡Hipo, esos hombres secuestraron a Alina!  
>Hipo: ¡Ya sé!<br>Astrid: ¡¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?!  
>Hipo: Es que...<br>Astrid: ¡¿Hipo, cómo pudiste?!

Hipo la sostuvo de los hombros, Astrid lloraba desesperada.

Hipo: ¡Quieren a Chimuelo a cambio de Alina, Astrid!

Ella lo miraba desolada, no dijo nada respecto a eso. Vieron al barco alejarse del muelle. Valka llegó en Brincanubes hasta donde estaban.

Val: ¿Hipo que sucede?  
>(Hipo estaba tan estupefacto que no pudo responder, Astrid tomó la palabra)<br>Astrid: Secuestraron a Alina...  
>Val: ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no van a rescatarla?!<br>Astrid: Quieren a Chimuelo a cambio.

Valka lo comprendió y se dirigió hacia su hijo, colocó su mano en su hombro.

Val: Tranquilo hijo, ¡vamos a recuperarla!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me pregunto que pasará...<strong>_

_**Recuperara a Alina...**_

_**Nos Leemos :D**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Buscando, pero salió mal

_**Hola... pronto rápido traigan palomitas...**_

* * *

><p><strong>En busca de la bebe:<strong>

Hipo pudo superar el trance en el que estaba.

Hipo: ¡Es...es mi culpa!  
>(Astrid le dio un abrazo reconfortante y le susurró)<br>Astrid: Ya oíste a tu madre, ¡la vamos a recuperar!  
>Hipo: ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!<br>(Astrid lo miraba confusa)  
>Hipo: ¡Mira el padre que le diste a tu hija!<br>Astrid: Hipo...  
>Hipo: Dejé que secuestraran a mi propia hija... ¡fui un cobarde!<br>Astrid: ¡Hipo escúchame!

Hipo la miraba en ocasiones, sentía pena, culpa, miedo, todo eso como en un tipo de tornado entre su estómago y su mente.

Astrid: Esto no fue tu culpa, yo sé el padre que le di a Alina, tu eres grandioso tanto como mi esposo como un padre, aunque sea primera vez, y si te ganaste el puesto de jefe fue por tu valentía y tu corazón, ¡vamos a recuperar a nuestra hija, juntos!

Hipo, por alguna razón, sintió ánimos, lo que Astrid le había dicho, hizo que él volviera a tener fuerzas. Suspiró. Unió su frente con la de Astrid.

Hipo: ¡Debemos ir por nuestra hija!

Todos montaron a sus dragones y en un soplido salieron de Berk. Mientras, en el Barco de los caza-dragones, Alina se había despertado y sólo lloraba y lloraba. Kainor ya se había cansado de oír chillidos.

Kainor: ¡¿Pero no pueden callar a esa mocosa?!  
>Caza-dragones: ¡No sabemos lo que quiere señor!<br>Kainor: Averígualo o si no, el mar se encargará de darte la lección que estoy a punto de darte yo, oíste.  
>Caza-dragones: Sí...señor.<p>

Por otro lado, Hipo estaba pensativo en una de las frases que Kainor le había dicho: Si me tocas, la niña no la cuenta esa frase le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, se había asustado mucho cuando Kainor había dicho, incluso creyó que él se atrevería a hacer eso. Astrid noto lo meditabundo que estaba y se acercó.

Astrid: Hipo, ¿estás bien?  
>Hipo: Es que... Por un momento pensé que Kainor sí cumpliría lo de...<br>Astrid: No pienses así, vamos a traer a nuestra hija sana y salva, ¿está bien?  
>Hipo: Sí...pero también me preocupa lo de Chimuelo, Kainor definitivamente me puso contra la espada y la pared.<br>Astrid: Él no se quedará ni con Alina y mucho menos con Chimuelo, ¿Ok? ¡Todo saldrá bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Algo salió mal:<strong>

Hipo le dedicó una sonrisa. Patapez anunció una isla, todos se dirigieron a ella. Cuando llegaron empezaron a examinar la zona, parecía fantasmal, de pronto una red atrapó a Chimuelo.

Hipo: ¡CHIMUELO!  
>Kainor: ¡No te acerques!<br>(Kainor tenía a Alina en brazos, amenazada con un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo)  
>Kainor: ¡Tú ya sabes la historia!<p>

Hipo veía constantemente a su hija y a chimuelo, y viceversa. Estaba a punto de tener de nuevo un trance.

Astrid: Kainor, ¡dame a la niña!  
>Kainor: ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, ¡creo que me quedare con los dos!<br>Astrid: ¿Qué?  
>Kainor: Tu...esposo, me quitó casi a todos mis soldados, y quemó parte de lo que era mi hogar, junto contigo, a cambió de eso, les quitaré lo más preciado, además, no caería mal una sucesora.<br>Hipo: ¡Esa niña no es TUYA!

Hipo pudo superar su miedo y se dirigió rápidamente a Kainor, éste lo esquivo y fue hasta Chimuelo, dejó a la niña a la par y dio una señal a sus hombres para que hicieran algo, Hipo no lo comprendió bien hasta que lo vio.

Kainor: ¡AHORA MUCHACHOS!  
>(Kainor les dijo que destruyeran el techo que estaba arriba de Alina y Chimuelo)<br>Hipo: NOOO!

Para cuando Hipo se lo gritó, ya había caído el techo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Osea...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>_

_**¿sobrevivirán?...**_


	16. Capítulo 16:Todo empiezan y termina bn

_**Aquí está...EL FINAL**_

Hipo corrió desesperadamente, Astrid le seguía atrás, las lágrima rodaban y volaban mientras corrían, cuando llegaron, tuvieron montones de escombros al frente, Hipo se arrodilló desolado, triste, asustados, tuvo en ese momento un gran choque de sentimientos, cuando Astrid llegó, se arrodilló a su lado, susurraba el nombre Alina, Hipo sólo lo pensaba, y pensaba en su amigo. Cerraron sus ojos, los demás vikingos y Valka llegaron pero les dieron su momento a solas a Hipo y Astrid. De repente los escombros empezaron a moverse y a caerse, mientras se oía un quejido. Hipo observaba lo que ocurría y pudo ver la cara de Chimuelo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero poco a poco los abrió.

Hipo: ¿Chimuelo?

Él vio la tristeza en su amigo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, sacudió una de sus alas, el cual estaba herida por lo que le había caído, y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Hipo: ¡ALINA! ¡Mi cielo!

Se acercó para sostenerla en los brazos, la abrazó fuerte, pero no tanto como para lastimarla. Luego se la dio a Astrid, Hipo debía también hacer algo.

Hipo: Chimuelo...¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

Y lo abrazó con toda la ternura y amor que también le tenía a su hija. Chimuelo se trató de levantar pero las cuerdas lo seguían sujetando así que Hipo sacó su espada, la prendió y quemó las sogas, luego Chimuelo emprendió otra vez ponerse de pie aunque se tambaleó un poco. Gruñó de repente.

Kainor: ¡Nooo!  
>Hipo: ¡Kainor, basta!<br>Kainor: ¡Jamás!

Chimuelo le dio la orden a los dragones que estaban ahí para que rodearan a Kainor y lo acorralaran. Los dragones obedecieron pero Kainor corrió, todos fueron en sus dragones, Hipo se llevó a Alina en brazos y montó a Brincanubes con su madre y siguieron a Kainor. Éste llego a una montaña donde no había otra salida más que es mar. Todos llegaron se bajaron de los dragones y siguieron la orden que Chimuelo le había mandado antes.

Kainor: ¡Nunca me van a vencer!

Y se lanzó al fondo del mar. Todos se acercaron a la orilla para ver si veían algo pero no había señales de nada, por fin se había acabado todo. Hipo miraba a su hija, tenía una muy pequeña cortadura del cual salía una minúscula gotita de sangre.

Hipo: Astrid dame algo para tapar la herida de Alina ¡por favor!  
>(Y Astrid en un soplido se lo dio, luego Astrid le puso la mano en los hombros)<br>Astrid: ¿Ves? Te lo dije, ¡ella iba a estar bien!  
>(De pronto algo hermoso sucedió)<br>Alina: ¡Mamá!  
>(Y antes de que estallaran de la alegría dijo otra cosa)<br>Alina: ¡Papá!

Hipo no le pudo caber tanta alegría en un sólo momento.

Hipo: Oíste Astrid, ¡me dijo papá! ¡Y te dijo mamá!

Hipo no sabía si llorar o reír de la emoción, y le dio un beso en la frente a Alina, pudo ver sus hermosos ojos grises plata entre sus cabellos como dos diamantes entre telas. Y a Astrid le dio un romántico beso en los labios. Entonces todos se devolvieron a Berk. Cuando llegaron, el pueblo se acercó, estaba enterado ya de lo ocurrido y empezó a felicitarlos. Todos caminaron triunfales. Valka, Hipo, Astrid y la pequeña Alina fueron hasta su casa a descansar después de una muy larga jornada, con el sol acompañándolos en su camino.

_**(llorando desesperadamente) eso...fue...¡HERMOSO!...fue lo mejor que he publicado, a pesar de ser un favor,...tranquilos aquí no acaba... hemos pensado hacer una segunda temporada...pero no pienso dar SPOILERS.**_

_**Nos Leemos...**_

_**Cathrina.57 fuera... XD**_


End file.
